Eternal
by Danyu
Summary: [oneshot] Time passed at an agonizingly slow pace for Inuyasha, and the three years that had passed since he lost the love of his life seemed like eternity.


**Eternal**

By Dan'yu

_Every breath he took was a labor, every movement agony. _

The silver-haired hanyou slowly opened his eyes, their golden amber dark and unfocused. His groan was low and tormented as he squeezed his eyes shut again. The world around him had been enveloped in a black nothingness. He had seen nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing, drifting further and further into the abyss. But none of it was real. He was thrust back into reality.

His eyes shot open again. What had brought him back, he would never know, but now he was awake again in the hell he had been living for three years. "Kagome…" Even now, her name passed so easily from his lips, a gentle whisper of the memories he held on to for dear life.

_It was as if time had stopped to hold him in his pain, for a day never seems to pass that he is not in torment._

_Time passed at an agonizingly slow pace for Inuyasha, and the three years that had passed since he lost the love of his life seemed like eternity._

A single tear trailed unnoticed down his sallow cheek, as the memories flooded over him, Inuyasha himself too weak to stop them. That night would be forever etched in his mind; a memory he could never dismiss.

_He had lost everything dear to him in one night; all that was left was his pain._

The final battle against Naraku had been fought, and won. He had finally put down the barrier he kept between himself and the rest of the world, finally confessing his feelings for Kagome, and found them to be returned in the same.

They had been so happy together, happier than Inuyasha could ever remember being. A contentment that he had only dreamed about. Their small band of companions had gone their separate ways, the monk and demon slayer on a journey of their own, married and Sango carrying their firstborn, Shippo had gone to live with Kaede in the village, though he was more often visiting Inuyasha and Kagome than not, and the young lovers had made a home of their own, a small hut bordering on Inuyasha's forest.

_Living the life he had always longed for, only to have it all torn away._

But their happiness would be short-lived. It would prove to be too good to be true. They had all thought Naraku gone, but were they ever wrong…

Four years after his supposed defeat, Naraku was back. He and his minions attacked their home in the dead of night, taken by surprise, so outnumbered he had never stood a chance against them.

She had been so young and full of life, only twenty years old. For the longest time, he found it hard to believe she was really gone. His life had only really begun when she came into it, and when she was no longer there, it ended all the same.

One night had turned everything upside down, turned his heaven into hell, and took away everything he cared about. Kagome was gone…he had been able to do nothing to prevent her death. And their son…their only child…barely three years old…killed right before his eyes.

_The blackness of the night was turned crimson with the blood of his loved ones._

_He was dead inside, a walking corpse, and every breath taken for the sole purpose of vengeance._

For three years he hunted Naraku. The only reason he lived was to avenge his family. He wandered aimlessly for years; his mind only set on one thing.

The final battle between them had been brutal. Naraku had finally met the death he so deserved, but Inuyasha had his revenge at no small price. So now here he lies, hanging on to his last string of life.

_He let his eyes close once more, and he began to slowly drift back into the darkness. But this time, there was a light to penetrate the nothingness. Standing there was a young woman with flowing raven colored hair; with a beautiful smile and soft dark eyes he had so longed to see again. In her arms was a grinning little boy, telltale white locks scattered amidst his mess of midnight black hair, his golden eyes bright with laughter. She extended her hand toward him, and he took it in his own. The little boy leapt into his arms, and hugged him tightly, thin arms encircling his neck. He laughed, looking up at the face of his love, a small smile at her lips, her dark eyes warm. He was finally home._

Sometime later, a group of companions made their way across the ruined landscape. A young monk bent down beside the body, placing two fingers to the limp wrist. Sadly, he shook his head. "We're too late. His body's gone cold. He's been gone awhile."

The woman wiped away the tears in her eyes, leaning into the comfort of her husband's embrace. "I can't believe they're gone, Miroku."

"I know, but for Inuyasha, I don't think this could have been prevented. In every way but physically, he died years ago, Sango."

"None of this should have ever happened."

"I'm afraid this be one of life's harsher realities," said a voice from behind them.

Sango and Miroku turned to see the old miko standing nearby, the young kitsune Shippo at her side.

"Kaede…" Miroku began, faltering as he realized he could not find the needed words.

"Inuyasha felt he had nothing left to live for. It wouldn't have been fair to try and save him."

"He lost everything the night Kagome and his son died," Miroku said softly, "I can't imagine what he went through. Nothing would be worth it anymore if I lost you, Sango, and the children."

A ghost of a smile played across Sango's face at the mention of their three children. "I just hope they're together now. They deserve that much."

_The young couple sat together in the shade of a sakura tree, arms around one another. They watched as their young son played, smiling at the sound of his laughter. The dog-like ears on top of __Inuyasha's__ head twitched, and his head raise__d with curiosity. Kagome glanced at him__ questionably, and then a slow smile spread over her face as unders__tanding blossomed, and she too hear__d__ her friend's heartfelt wish__. "Thank you, Sango," she whispered__ in reply_

_"See you all soon," Inuyasha said warmly. A gentle breeze blew through the branches of the tree__ above him, scattering the rose-__colored petals, and the wind carried away the sound of their laughter._

Top of Form


End file.
